


Photos

by calesinlove



Series: After!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Parent Dean, Photographer!Dean, like serious fluff, parent Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel was cleaning the bunker when he found the box. The box that would change their relationship forever." </p><p>Based on a prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr:<br/>Imagine Person A of your OTP take a lot of pictures of Person B. Person B discovers the file of photographs, and asks Person A why there are so many. Person A confesses that, should something ever happen to Person B, they don’t want to forget what Person B looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a part 2 of After, but you dont have to read it to understand this.

Castiel was cleaning the house when he found the box. The box that would change their relationship forever. 

 

Admittedly, in the beginning of their relationship, Cas had noticed Deans constant companion of his camera, but had never commented on the matter. He had thought about it, but never dwelled on the fact that half the time he spent with the 20 year-old and his 2 year-old brother, Dean was snapping away with the small Nikon Mary gave him the Christmas before she died. Whether it was them on a picnic and Sam waddled away to chase a butterfly or they were simply sitting at the dinner table and Cas was ravenously eating the food Dean made. The green eyed man was always behind the camera, never in front.

As Cas cleaned, Dean entertained the now 3 year-old Sammy and their new kitten. Cas insisted upon the small grey-striped animal, saying their jet-black Labrador, Ruby, was not a good animal to have around the baby and he needed something as small as him. Dean hated the idea but Kevin Solo, because Dean was a total nerd like that and Cas wouldnt accept James Tiberius Kirk, was slowly becoming part of the Winchester/Novak family. At nearly 8AM, Cas had told Dean to simply entertain the children (because Cas was very posessive of his cat as well as Sam) and stay out of his way. 

 He started with the kitchen and bathroom, slowly working until he was at their room last. Somewhere between the bathroom and Sams room, Dean grabbed Cas (figuratively and forcefully) and sat him down at the kitchen table, forcing him too eat because "you cant run on 2 cups of coffee and expect to be okay at 1 in the afternoon." By the time Dean released him to finish his cleaning spree, Sam and Kevin Solo had finished their lunch and were ready to play again. 

Cas eventually made it to his and Deans room, before he realized he saved it for last because it was the easiest. Cas had already kept things neat in here, he just wanted to rearrange the closet. He opens the double doors, Deans clothes and posessions on the left, Cas' on the right. He organized his suits first, black then blue then grey. His shoes were neatly paired and the few drawers he had were neatly organized, shirts in one, pajamas in another, and socks and underwear in another. When he moved to Deans side, he knew he shouldn't pry and look in the various boxes he had in the top shelf as well as on the floor. All he meant to do was to move them and stack them by size but thats not what happened. 

As Cas grabbed one of the bigger boxes, his grip slipped and the box fell, dozens of photos falling out. 

* * *

 

Dean Winchester loved his life. With Sammy, Cas, Ruby and even Kevin freaking Solo becoming a great companion, life was good. As he put Sammy down for a nap, he hears a muffled crash. Thinking nothing of it, he went on, walking into the kitchen and getting Cas some water. God knows he hasnt taken a break since Dean forced him to eat. When he walks into the shared bedroom, he stops in the doorway. 

Cas is sitting in the middle of a big pile of photos. Photos that Dean had hoped would never see the light of day. And, as it just so happens, the one Cas it holding is Deans favorite. Cas, arm bent to scratch his neck, wearing Deans Led Zeppelin shirt, hair tousseled like nothing else. 

(Credit to [brightfallenstars](http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.. Go check them out, their art is amazing!!!)

Only after Dean is done freaking out does he notice that Cas is crying. The water forgotten on the floor, he rushes to Cas, arms instantly finding their place around the crying man. His tears don't stop, but Cas looks up and simply asks, "Why have I never seen these Dean? They're beautiful."

Suddenly, Dean blushes and the answer comes out in a rush. "Well.. Its just, ever since Mom died, I've wanted to save as many moments as I can while I mwith you and Sammy. You never know when the night would be their last and I don't want to forget a single moment of your face." 

When Dean finally gets the courage to look up, Cas' tears had slowed and the overwhelming look of love in his eyes almost made Dean look away, they were so intense, the blue so sincere. With no words for how he feels, Cas pushes his lips into Deans and they tell each other everything without a single word. 

The fears and the love and the lust all balled up and shared in a single kiss. When they break apart, they lean their foreheads together, eyes closed as they shared their breath, and Cas whispers, "I love you." 

Cas can hear the smile in Deans voice as he whispers back, "I know." Cas laughs and they just sit, eventually going through each picture and, after lots of kissing breaks, Cas decides to create a scrapbook, so they can all love photos Dean took such care to create. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and (insert slightly shameful self plug) maybe check me out on Tumblr... calesinlove.tumblr.com c:


End file.
